


Laser & Tag

by catwearsblack



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Simon's POV, SnowBaz, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwearsblack/pseuds/catwearsblack
Summary: Simon and Baz, uni roommates and enemies, share the same friend circle. Mild drunkenness and laser tag bring on a soft new adventure.





	Laser & Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mistermooneyes (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mistermooneyes+%28tumblr%29).



He was an unfortunate lad. After eight years of living in the same school dorm as me, he had the luck of getting paired up with me yet again in the uni dorm.  
Though, we haven't seen each other since we graduated. He's let his hair grow during the summer and he looks even more handsome than before - he's the most handsome bastard I've had the displeasure to meet. If he and Agatha were to have babies, they'd be the most perfect children in the universe. I bet he'd like that - to marry her and have wonderful babies and name them all Simon, just to piss me off.  
I'd like to kiss that snobby smirk off of his face. Oh, no. Oh, my god. I want to kiss my enemy.

I don't know how it happened, but we're both lying on my bed. I'm very drunk. It's our first day as freshmen, we went to a party and I may have had one too many drinks.  
"You look cute with your hair like that", I say while running my fingers through it. "You're sooooo cute", I boop his nose. He has a cute nose. And cute cheeks. And cute lips.  
"Simon, you're a drunken idiot", Baz laughs.  
"Why must the world be so cruel?"  
He rolls his eyes. "How so, Snow?"  
"Becauseeee... you're sooooo pretty and evil"  
"Snow, are you hitting on me?", he looks at me like I'm crazy and yeah, maybe I am.  
"A little bit", I say as I'm running my hand down his shoulder and arm, stopping at his wrist. He's always cold and he's wearing a black knitted jumper that makes me want to cuddle up to him, so I do. "Don't move, pillow. Wanna sleep"  
"Okay, we can cuddle but we gotta take our shoes off, alright?", Baz moves from underneath me quickly and grabs my left foot, taking my shoe off and tossing it to the other side of the small bedroom. He also takes off his jeans (I totally did not stare at his arse) and I follow suit, so we can sleep more comfortably. We get under the covers but this time I'm the big spoon, even though he's taller. He lays his head and hand on my chest, and I bring my arms around him. The alcohol and affection are making me so warm inside I could burst with happiness.

I wake up early as usual, and Baz is still in my arms. He looks so peaceful in his sleep - I'd give anything to wake up to this view every day for the rest of my life. It makes me sad to remember he hates my guts and will never want the same as I do. It confuses me why he was so nice yesterday but it was probably the booze speaking; anyway, I'd rather not think about it and stay here, brushing his hair with my fingers. He doesn't plot when he's asleep - he has nightmares quite frequently (so do I. When I wake up from a bad dream and see Baz is still going through his, I get up, hold his hand and gently shake him awake), but from time to time he'll have these nights when he seems almost content, and today's one of them. I'm only fully happy when this boy is happy, and I may be stupid and hung over, but yesterday I realized I might be in love with him, which is terrifying to say the least.

It's been a week since I've had a boy sleep in my arms, a week of begrudgingly cuddling with a pillow (a poor replacement of the real thing) and on and off nightmares from both of us. Everything's back to normal. Well, everything besides my feelings. Baz is still as annoying, beautiful and smug as he's ever been.

It's been a week since that freshmen party. Apparently, that's long enough to sober up and get ready for another outing, according to Penny.  
"We're going to play laser tag. No excuses. You, me, Baz, Agatha, Niall and Dev - don't even start at me, Simon, we're all going whether you like it or not", she turns around to leave my room but stops on her track. "Tomorrow at 8. Be there or..."  
"... be square?", I try tentatively.  
"Or else", Penny finished before finally exiting.

"Okay, so these are the groups: Penny and I, Dev and Niall, and Simon and Baz!", Agatha says. "Bottoms up!"  
We all take our shots (toxic chemical-flavoured liquor, or, as Agatha described it, "Strawberry vodka!"), put on vests, grab our laser guns and pile into the laser tag room.

The plan, according to Penny, is to play until the place closes, and every time a round ends we shall go to the bar and have a few more shots.  
It's not long before we're all giggling and stumbling: Baz is the biggest lightweight, believe it or not. I'm not much better myself, though; this means we're totally losing and our score doesn't reach the two digits.  
"Dev, Baz! There! Shoot him!", I scream, but Baz misses and Dev rolls out of the way.  
"I missed, Simon!", he drawls and tosses his gun away.  
"Aha! You called me Simon!"  
"No, I didn't", he trips over his own feet and falls on me, leaving us both on the floor.  
"I never thought you'd top me, Basilton", my mind is fuzzy and my mouth is uttering words of its own accord. At least I made him blush, and I quite like what I see. He looks so pretty, like a sexy hot vampire. He's still on top of me, so I roll us over; I can hear the distant screams of my friends still playing. I stroke Baz's long hair sprawled around his head on the floor and he closes his eyes, almost purring. It's now or never: while he still has his eyes closed and my fingers in his hair, I lean down and kiss him.  
Who ever thought my enemy would be the first boy I ever kissed? He's cold and sharp and I'm always too hot, and we're alone in the world. Baz laces his arms around my neck to bring me closer; I kiss him until I run out of breath.  
"Hell yeah, mate! Get him!", I suddenly hear Niall cheer. I look up and around and see Agatha, Penny, Dev and Niall all staring at us. Uh oh.  
I roll off of Baz, he's somehow redder than he was before. We look at each other, awkward smiles and shrugs.  
"I told you! I told you they were pinning for each other!", Agatha squeals, holding onto Penelope's arm.  
"We're about to close, guys! Return your equipment and get an Uber, you're all wasted", the establishment's manager calls.

Our Uber left me, Baz and the boys near uni (the girls share a flat) and we head to our dorms. Baz and I hold hands the whole time, but neither of us will look the other in the eyes.  
As soon as I close the door I'm pushing Baz to my bed; I ask permission and slowly start undressing him (minus his boxers). Then and rather hastily he strips me and leaves me in my underwear. I tackle him and we're lying under the covers and making out - I've been waiting so long for this, I've got him right where I want him to be and I'm never letting him go.


End file.
